Victory for Zim
by The Dib
Summary: Zim gets the better of Tak's hatred towards him without even planning, or thinking much at all.


This is a scene from a role play I'm doing with a friend. I play all of the characters in this part. This was after the Irken Empire was destroyed (by Zim, sort of... but technically Dib) and Zim had lost his memory disc. He's with someone named Dhej who's been helping him out. They found the remaining Irken Elite soldiers who were hiding in an underground base on Irk, and now they're on a planet called Astre. They lured a Vortian ship to the planet and slaughtered everyone inside in order to steal the ship. Tak is there, and she's being forced to tolerate Zim. Having lost his memory, Zim looks up to Tak, but he's going to get the better of her hatred towards him.  
I don't own Invder Zim, by the way. 

---------- 

Tak almost smiled at what she saw. She was watching a struggling, burning Zim carry corpses outside. It was easy to make him do these jobs now, even if there is an easier and less painful way to get them done. He was so naive.  
She slouched and sighed as the pile of bodies grew. After Zim finished, he announced it.  
"I finished clearing the bodies out of the ship! With some help from Dhej," he said as he wiped a smudge of Vortian blood off of his face with his gloved hand, proud of himself. 

"Alright, Zim," Tak replied, still annoyed. "Why don't we engage in some brief practice, seeing as how you'll be fighting and don't remember a thing." 

"Okay! What do I do?" Zim asked willingly. 

Four dark purple metal legs extended from Tak's PAK, raising her several feet above the ground. "Get a weapon and I'll show you- NOT THE SAW!" she said, eyes narrowed down at him. 

Zim saluted, then ran back into the ship. He came out only seconds later, holding something that looked like a gun with a stand. Well, that's what it looked like to him anyway... 

"Zim, that's not a weapon," Tak said, frowning. She had a metal stick in her hand with a taser at the end. "It's a telescope." 

Zim set the telescope down in front of him, "oh... uhhh... I'll get something better."  
As Zim turned around, Tak put a hand out, "wait! Just take this. I'll use my mechanical legs," she said as she moved towards him and handed Zim the taser, then backed away. "I just want to see where you're at, anyway," she said, eyes narrowed. "Use the other end. Simple. Just try to trip me." 

Zim drew out his own mechanical legs and pushed off of the ground while holding the taser, springing towards Tak with the pole. Tak leaped forward, scratching Zim's metal legs with her own. She bent the joints around the base of his, binding them. Zim tried to swipe the pole across her mechanical legs, but tripped when his were bunched together.  
Tak released him and he fell face down in the dirt. He stood up as soon as he touched the ground, ready to try again. "Try again, Zim," Tak said.  
Zim bared his teeth, determined to prove himself to Tak. He gripped the taser in two hands and threw it into the ground, using it to pole-vault off of the ground. The pole snapped under his weigh. Electricity burned through the grass, starting a fire. 

Tak froze, watching the fire spread quickly. She backed away. Had she been able to touch the water, she would have done something other than run. Both of them withdrew their spiderlegs and made a mad dash for the ship. 

"Zim! You moron! What is with you and fire?!" 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" 

Tak leaned against the wall once they were inside of the ship, sliding down into a sitting position. Zim copied Tak's actions on the other side of the room they were in. A stream of Vortian blood stained the floor between them. 

"What are you doing?" asked Tak, looking up. 

"What did I do?" Zim asked. 

"You just did the same thing I did. You're doing it again right now," Tak exclaimed, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. 

Zim did the same. He knew what he was doing, but it was amusing to pretend he didn't. He didn't know why, but it was fun. 

"STOP!" Tak yelled, her arms dropping, palms now flat on the floor. 

Zim let his hands drop to the floor on either side of him and narrowed his eyes, "what? Stop what?!" 

"You know what you're doing. Stop being childish," she said, waving her right hand to see if he'd follow. 

Zim's eyes widened in faked shock as he waved back at her with his left hand. "WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled, sounding panicked. 

Tak blinked, confused at first. After all, faking idiocy or corruption wasn't something Zim would do. 

Zim pretended to struggle, holding his eyes wide open, then blinked, eyes watering, "You made me blink! Don't make any sudden moves!" 

Tak watched him, wondering how this could happen. A smile grew on her face, eyes traveling downward to the bloody floor. It was worth it. The pain was worth Zim's suffering. She'd find out what made him like this, but first...  
Tak sprang to her feet and darted towards the exit of the ship, following the trail of blood outside.  
Zim ran after her, trying to copy the way she ran, "Tak! STOP!" 

Tak dove for the mound of Vortian cadavers, now soaking in a shallow puddle of blood mixed with tissue. She was between two of the bodies, eye twitching and in pain as her skin burned. She was still smiling however, watching Zim as he ran towards her. 

Zim stopped a few feet away from her and blinked, watching Tak convulse. 

Tak's smile was faded and she stared, wide eyed. She realized what was going on. She struggled beneath the bodies that were sprawled over her. "ZIM! YOU LITTLE LIAR! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" 


End file.
